


A Peaceful Scene

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cops, Don't worry, Drinking, Superheroes, Tavern, it just talks about Henrik drinking a beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Just a small little thing that my brain thrust upon me, just the Septics in an au!





	A Peaceful Scene

"Can't get me! C'mon Jackie! I'm thought you were fast!" Marvin giggled as he ran across the air, Jackie a few feet behind him. Marvin's hair was tied up in a bun and was the same acid green as Jackie's. Said hero's hair was poking out of his hood, the floof part of his signature look. They both laughed as they passed two cops on break sitting on their car.

The one with dark green hair was sitting on top, legs crossed as he looked down at his hands. Anti had somehow gotten his hands locked in the cuffs, and he looked at the cuffs, wondering how he would get out without asking Chase for help. Speaking of the man, the cop with the lighter green hair was leaning against the car, watching his roommates play tag in the air as he munched on a orange donut.

The car was parked in front of an old fashioned tavern, a local touist spot in the busy town, run by Jameson Jackson, a mute with a penchant for the Roaring Twenties. He was frowning down at the dark wooden bar, wiping at a spot on it that just wouldn't come off. He wiggled his moustache and ran a hand through his brown hair, he had kept his hair undyed due to his whole aesthetic compared to his roommates. He did once have blue hair, the result of a bet against Jackie. 

Along the bar, sipping on a mug filled to the brim with a foaming golden beer, was Henrik, the last of the roommates. He sighed as he took another sip, still wearing his lab coat from the hospital. His green hair was slightly greasy, the result of doing two shifts back to back. He couldn't just leave that girl by herself, she trusted him! He was the only one to make her laugh! He'd never admit it, but the teen had reminded him of Chase, so how could he just abandon her before her family came in. He sighed and took another swing, glancing out at the cops and hero's.


End file.
